


Soup Night

by cbrachyrhynchos



Category: Shadowrun, Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbrachyrhynchos/pseuds/cbrachyrhynchos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is0bel and Gobbet talk about the Sinking Ship, or try to. Flash Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup Night

Is0bel slinked in and helped herself to a bowl from the stew pot. The new guys hadn't figured out that the pot was for anyone who wanted a bowl. Gobbet cooked for four most nights, and if Rat's share was more spirit than physical, and her pets didn't eat that much, there was room for the rest of the crew to take a share.

Is0bel took a seat on a convenient pile of laundry rather than take her bowl back to her room. The decker examined Gobbet like a particularly tricky piece of malware to be deconstructed. Many conversations with Is0bel started this way. "You could have died," Is0bel said.

"I didn't." Gobbet didn't look up from her pot. "It was my home, my problem, and I knew how to get in and out."

"You were lucky."

Gobbet turned her attention to the rats on her shoulder. "You never minded before."

"I didn't remember." Is0bel grimaced and chewed on her food as she tried to gnaw her way through digitally recovered memories of her hellish childhood. "I didn't _remember_." She said again. 

Gobbet let go of the spoon and opened her hands by her sides. "It's ok, Iz. I'm here. I'm back."

"You don't think! You never think!" Gobbet figured that less than half of what Is0bel was thinking ever made it to meatspace. And about half of that came out through a grenade launcher. The spoken word didn't have enough bandwidth for Is0bel, so the thoughts piled up until Is0bel retreated to cyberspace or pulled a trigger.

And their home was filled with weapons. 

Fight, flee, or roll over. That's how rats handled fights like this. _Roll over_ Rat said. "I'm sorry." Gobbet forced the unfamiliar words out of her mouth. "We're ..." Rat bit that sentence off at one word. "I apologize."

Is0bel fit that unexpected information in into her own model. "Ok," Is0bel said. Gobbet waited a moment for Is0bel's aura to calm down, then she turned to the bed and made space by dumping clothes onto the floor. When Gobbet returned from cleaning up the food, Is0bel curled into a corner of the bunk. Gobbet stripped off her outer layers and tucked in next to her on the bed.


End file.
